


Hair Days of Summer

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Cuddling, Eating out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Sex, No Condom, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Sex, Steve's beard, ass eating, bareback, cum, playful banter, steve rogers eats ass like a legend, steve's civil war beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Tony hears about Steve's beard, and is pretty upset that he never got to see it. So, Steve grows it out again, and Tony definitely enjoys it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468745
Comments: 20
Kudos: 311





	Hair Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> yes that title is a play on dog days of summer, I couldn't think of something dumber to name it.

Tony held up an index finger, brows knit and trying to process the information. “Let me get this straight—you had a _beard?_ For _two years?”_

Steve sighed next to him, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I did. I dyed my hair a little darker too. Helped me stay undercover.”

“Okay, first off, I doubt that, because I know I, and at least a million other people would recognize your handsome mug anywhere, but more importantly, you _had a beard_ and I never got to see it?”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal, Tony. I didn’t even really like it.” Steve found it to be scratchy, somewhat uncomfortable, and directly opposite of his sense of propriety. But he needed it at the time, and, quite honestly, he had been too depressed to keep shaving it.

Tony didn’t know any of that though, and was simply miffed at the fact that he’d missed a different look of Steve, one he assumed was very hot. “But you never considered that poor dear old me would?”

Steve side-eyed him. “What do you want me to do, Tony?”

Tony sat up straighter on the couch, leaning over. “I mean, you don’t have any pictures or anything? An artist’s rendition? A written description?”

Steve couldn’t help but smile a little then. “No I don’t,” he sighed.

“Well, then you’re just gonna have to grow it again,” the scientist shrugged. He adjusted his glasses.

“Seriously?” the blond asked.

“Yeah, seriously. I need to see this shit.”

Steve brushed his hand through Tony’s hair, settled his hand on the nape of his neck. “Why does it matter to you so much?”

“Because,” Tony huffed. “Because it’s hot. You’re always clean shaven, which I love, I really do, but you with a beard is just different and unexpected, and exactly the kind of thing that gets me going.” He leaned further into Steve’s touch.

“Hm,” the soldier replied pensively.

“You know, I’ve never dated anyone with a beard?”

“Somehow I find that hard to believe,” Steve replied. He was sure Tony was just trying to convince him to grow his out again.

“Ouch, you calling me a liar? I’m serious.”

“You’re ridiculous, is what you are.”

“Come on Steve,” Tony sighed, linking his arms around the soldier’s shoulders. “You owe me this, for not sending me a selfie with that damn flip phone. I know it would’ve been like four pixels, but four pixels is better than nothing.”

“The phone wasn’t _that bad_ , you’re just exaggerating.”

“Are you kidding me? That thing was a dinosaur. I can’t believe I carried one around for two years.”

Steve smiled a little. “You really carried it around the whole time?”

“Every day,” Tony admitted. “It was like a lifeline.”

That made Steve happy. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I love you,” he said softly.

Tony took a breath, feeling warm and satisfied at his words, as usual. He couldn’t help but plead his case once more though. “Do you love me enough to grow another beard?”

“Oh my god,” Steve sighed, amused. “You’re really not gonna drop this, are you?”

“Nope,” Tony replied. “I need to see it. Please? Just grow it out, let me enjoy it for like a week, and then you can shave it and never have to do it again.”

Steve considered that for a moment. He made a show of looking at the floor, then at the ceiling, and then sighing. Each second he took left Tony further on edge, had him leaning in closer. “I don’t know…” Steve said slowly.

“Oh _come on_ ,” Tony replied. “Please?” He looked up at Steve through his lashes. He hadn’t pulled out that trick in a while.

Steve couldn’t deny him anymore. He lowered his hand, rubbed Tony’s back. “Fine,” he sighed. “I guess I could do it.”

“Fuck yes. You’re the best,” Tony replied, grinning. He set a hand on Steve’s cheek.

“You do realize this is gonna take a while, right? I can’t grow it overnight.”

“I know that! Delayed gratification is my thing,” the brunet shrugged.

“No it’s not,” Steve replied matter-of-factly.

Tony grinned. “No it’s not,” he agreed. “But I can wait.”

Tony _couldn’t_ wait. He was bad at waiting, in any situation, but especially one that required more than a week’s worth of patience. He tried to ignore the end goal, tried to carry on normally as he waited for Steve’s beard to grow, but god, he couldn’t forget about it. He could feel the beginning signs of stubble, and then could see it, and it only depleted his patience meter further. Luckily the serum helped the process along a little. Steve’s hair grew pretty quick. He had to get a haircut roughly every six weeks, or it would grow out too fast, and he didn’t want that.

Steve wasn’t all too happy with growing his beard out again however. He found it itchy, and inconvenient, and grumbled about it more often than not, but toughed it out until Tony deemed it was long enough. Somewhere along the way, the two agreed that they’d abstain from sex until the ordeal was over, because that made it fair to both parties, but honestly, it just made the wait worse. It was kind of a game though, keeping each other on edge until it was time.

Tony waited it out as long as he could, but when Steve’s beard was long enough that it covered his face without skin showing beneath, the brunet couldn’t wait any longer. He _needed_ that beard on his body.

He cornered the blond in the kitchen one morning, pushed him back against the fridge. “You know, you look really hot,” he muttered, tilting Steve’s jaw this way and that to get a proper look. “Really hot.”

Steve exhaled through his nose, looked down at his partner. “Yeah?” he asked.

Tony licked his lips, leaned up and gave him a filthy kiss. “Yeah,” he replied.

Steve’s fingers brushed down his back, settled on the curve of the scientist’s ass. “And what are you gonna do about it?” he asked.

“I’m gonna take you back to bed and suck the soul out of you,” Tony offered, brushing his crotch against the blond’s. “And then you’re gonna eat me out and let me cum on your cock,” he continued.

“Is that the plan?” Steve asked, a tingle of heat settling low in his stomach. That did sound really, _really_ nice, especially after their goddamn dry spell. 

“That’s the plan,” the brunet replied, nodding.

“Well then,” the soldier said, voice low. “We’d better get started.”

Tony grinned at him for a moment, a dangerous spark in his eyes, and he took Steve by the hand. “Exactly my thoughts,” he replied.

He was alight with anticipation, his heart beat elevated with the thought of what was to come. God, it’d been a month since they fooled around, and he was really starting to feel it. Tony was a sexual being by nature, and although his libido had been somewhat tamed after wielding the gauntlet, a result of a never-ending exhaustion and true system shock he supposed, he still preferred having an orgasm to not having one, and after four weeks of waiting, he was bursting at the seams.

Steve wasn’t doing much better. He thought about calling it all off at least a dozen times over the last month, and regularly had to stop himself from putting his hands in the cookie jar, so to speak. When he was younger, he didn’t think sex was all that interesting, but ever since meeting Tony, that opinion had flipped entirely. Maybe it was just because Tony was so good, or because he loved him so much, but Steve was always open to a tumble in the sheets with his partner. He was _really_ open to it right now.

They rushed to the bedroom (well, fast walked, but did it slow enough to feign respectability, even though it was just the two of them out here at the lakeside cabin) and Tony pushed Steve down on the bed. He paused to take his glasses off, all but tossed them on the nightstand.

“God,” he sighed, tugging loose the drawstrings of the soldier’s sweatpants. “I can’t believe you really looked like this for two years.”

Steve’s fingers kneaded his ass as Tony leaned over him. He couldn’t help but shift his hips a little as the brunet pulled his pants down. “Honestly, I looked worse than this,” he replied. “My hair was too long, and my beard wasn’t as neat as this. I looked homeless.”

“I doubt that,” Tony said, shaking his head. “You probably looked gruff, and dangerous, and incredibly sexy, and I’m still mad that I didn’t get to see it.”

“Isn’t this good enough?” Steve asked. His eyes focused on the scientist’s deft fingers as they tugged his underwear down, and pulled his cock out. He was already getting a little hard, and felt chills run through him as Tony wrapped a hand around his shaft.

“Definitely good enough,” Tony said.

Steve pulled him forward by the shoulder so they could kiss, and licked into his partner’s mouth until Tony moaned contentedly. The position was a little awkward, with the scientist leaning over him, one hand braced on the bed and the other around his length, but an awkward position had never stopped them before.

Tony licked his palm well, stroked Steve just the way he knew the blond liked, until he was good and hard, and then shuffled back on the bed, chest heaving from the intensity of their last kiss.

“I love your dick,” Tony said, settling a little more comfortably between the soldier’s legs. “By far one of your top five best qualities.”

Steve hummed a little, eyes darkened with lust and focused on his partner. “What are the other four?” he asked, sounding slightly out of breath. He was really curious. Tony had given him tons of compliments in the past, and Steve had returned them, but the brunet’s mind was still a place of mystery, one which Steve hoped to unlock over the course of their lives.

Tony thought for a second, let his tongue peek out to just barely lick the tip of Steve’s cock. “Hm,” he said, content with the way the blond shifted restlessly beneath him. It didn’t take long to decide on what to say. He really did have a top five list, though none of them were in a particular order. “Your eyes, because they’re so damn gorgeous, your shoulders, because they’re big and strong and I _love_ the way it feels to rest against them, or touch them or just look at them, your voice, because my name has never sounded better than when it comes out of your mouth, and most importantly, your heart, because you’re so insufferably good and always do your best, even if you need a little help along the way.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at that, felt heat rise on his cheeks and bloom in his chest. “That’s a pretty good list.”

“It is, isn’t it? The full list is a lot longer, but I don’t have time to lay it out right now. My mouth is about to get kind of busy.”

Steve didn’t argue with that. Tony pushed him back against the bed, let his hands settle on the soldier’s sculpted abdomen, and he wrapped his lips around the thick column of Steve’s cock.

The blond couldn’t help but reach up, bury his fingers in the brunet’s hair as wet heat surrounded him. “Oh my god,” he gasped. It’d been way too long since he felt like this, since he had the scientist’s sinful mouth on him.

Tony fought a smile, and focused on the feel of Steve in his mouth, the way it filled him. He couldn’t help but sink down further, until the tip reached the back of his throat. Steve’s taste on his tongue was heady, a little bitter, and familiar in a way that made Tony’s own cock jump in his pants, made him eager for what came later. He palmed himself while sucking the blond off, ground down against the heel of his hand until a ripple of pleasure went through him.

Tony couldn’t help but moan around the blond’s length, which made the hand in his hair tighten. He pulled off of Steve’s cock for a moment, licked up and down the shaft. “God, I love you,” he muttered breathlessly, his own heartbeat loud in his ears and the smooth haze of lust washing over him. He loved blowing Steve, did it whenever he could. He was kind of obsessed with it, really, and always made it good. Giving a blowjob was the first sexual favor he’d ever learned to give, though he didn’t like to mention that fact, because it made people uncomfortable when they found out how young he was. MIT sure was a time. Anyway, he didn’t dwell on that. Instead, he focused on the way Steve was reacting to his touch, to his mouth, felt pride in the way he could still unravel the soldier.

Tony got back to work, swallowed his partner down until his nose brushed against Steve’s crotch. He shifted a little to prevent from gagging, and slowly moved up and down, allowing the blond to fuck into his throat. Steve gasped out encouragements all the while, thrusted up into the scientist’s mouth with restraint, until Tony encouraged him to let loose a little, to get a little rougher, and then it really didn’t take long at all for Steve to come undone. His pulse was strong in his neck, and his face a little red, his hair kind of disheveled.

“Oh, fuck…Tony…!” He let himself moan, with no reason to be self conscious anymore. It was just him and Tony here, with no one to interrupt them for miles, and he was enjoying himself. “That’s it, sweetheart, I’m—I’m close, I’m gonna—“

Steve’s orgasm crashed over him like a wave, intense and satisfying. His hips lifted off the bed and his cock jerked in the silky chasm of Tony’s mouth, chills running through him. He let out a moan as he came down his partner’s throat, gasping and shuddering alongside his release.

Tony swallowed it with practiced ease, bobbed up and down on Steve’s cock a few more times for good measure, and drew back, cheeks red and eyes hazy.

Tony wiped the spit from his mouth, cleared his throat. “How was that, huh?” he asked, leaning back on his haunches, maybe a little smug. He was breathless.

“Damn good,” the blond sighed, taking a second to catch his breath. He stared up at the ceiling, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Well don’t clock out now,” Tony teased, crawling up so he sat just above the blond’s crotch. He couldn’t help but grind against him a little, chase the friction his cock was so desperate for. “It’s my turn.”

Steve’s hands settled on his hips, snuck up beneath his shirt and around the front to tease his nipples. “I’m well aware,” he replied, sitting up to press a kiss to the brunet’s jaw. “You have too many clothes on.”

“I can fix that,” Tony breathed, rolling off of Steve and onto the bed. He shuffled out of his joggers with haste, and pulled off his underwear, which was already sporting a wet spot.

Steve rolled his eyes in amusement at the display, and lifted Tony into his lap. He kissed the brunet, danced his fingers across the scientist’s abdomen, avoiding his scar, as Tony wrapped his arms around the blond’s shoulders. The kiss was deep and hot, with Steve licking into Tony’s mouth, claiming him. Tony moaned into the kiss and drew back for breath. Steve tugged his shirt up over his head, and Tony shuddered.

“You really like this beard?” Steve asked, voice low.

Tony nodded, kissed his jaw. “It looks amazing on you. But then again, you always look amazing,” he sighed.

Steve leaned close, kissed him again. “How about you ride it then?”

Just the suggestion sent a flash of arousal through Tony’s blood. He nodded dumbly. “Yeah, yes please,” he said.

Steve found it endearing. He stifled a laugh and laid back on the bed, pulling Tony on top of him.

“Don’t laugh at me,” the brunet protested. He frowned a little.

“I’m not,” the soldier insisted. “I’m laughing with you.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“Do you want me to eat you out or not?”

Tony perked up. “I do! Definitely.”

“Then c’mere,” Steve prompted, pulling his partner forward by the hips. He got comfortable on the bed, moved up far enough for Tony to grasp the headboard if he wanted to. (Steve would make damn sure he _had_ to grasp that headboard.)

Tony raised himself up. He knew Steve could handle his weight but still felt a little self conscious, until the soldier’s large hands wrapped around his thighs, just below his ass. Tony’s cock jumped a little at the touch, and his fingers twitched in anticipation. They ended up on the headboard. He knew it’d only be a matter of time before he needed the stability. He couldn’t help but let out a little sound when Steve’s tongue prodded against his perineum. His beard tickled a bit, almost uncomfortably but new and different as it brushed against his skin, and Tony’s heart skipped a beat.

Steve started with teasing little licks, shifting his hands to spread the brunet’s cheeks open. He knew just how to loosen Tony up. He was always tight at first, when it came to eating him out. Steve got a rhythm going soon enough, slicking the scientist up, running the flat of his tongue against his hole, up to tease his balls, and then back again. It didn’t take long for Tony’s breathing to turn from even, to quick, and then shaky. He shifted his hips in increments, torn between grinding down on Steve’s tongue or moving away from the teasing sensation. His beard would undoubtedly end up irritating Tony’s skin, but it was worth it for the way Steve’s tongue flicked against his rim, more intimate, more unpredictable than his large fingers.

“Steve,” Tony moaned, knitting his brows together.

Steve probed his tongue just a tiny bit in Tony’s entrance, pulling back with a puff of air that made chills run down Tony’s spine. “How you doing, sweetheart? Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Tony exhaled. “It’s different, but a good different.”

“Good,” the soldier muttered, before going back to work. He pulled forward his saliva, made sure his partner was good and wet, before plunging his tongue forward. Tony’s fingers tightened on the headboard a little, and he bit his lip, felt himself relaxing to allow Steve in. It was maddening, really, a mixture of too good and not enough that always left him breathless, left him on edge. It didn’t take long to feel open and shuddering, like his hole belonged to Steve and he was just along for the ride. God he was just so _wet_ , and warm.

“Steve,” he whimpered, jerking his hips, grinding down on his partner’s hot tongue.

Steve, for his part, was enjoying it just as much. The noises Tony made were different when he ate him out, more unrestrained yet hesitant, like it was too hard to think. He felt hot and excited, each moan or shift above him egging him on. He fucked up into Tony’s hole in sharp, pistoning thrusts, mimicking just about what he wished his cock was doing right now. Steve could feel himself getting hard again, fought the urge to stroke himself. He wanted to keep the attention on Tony, wanted to feel him climb that peak, and tip over the edge, because he knew it’d be that much sweeter to fuck him after. God, Steve wanted that. He doubled his efforts, licked and sucked and teased his partner’s hole until it was sloppy with his spit, and those deft inventor’s fingers tightened on the headboard.

“Oh god, oh _fuck_ , Steve baby,” Tony gasped as the blond shifted his grasp in order to tease a finger alongside his tongue.

“Hold yourself up, sweetheart,” Steve said. “That’s it.”

Tony did as directed, despite the way his thighs were already shaking. He knew his efforts would be rewarded, that the soldier would take care of him. He hissed a little as his partner inserted an index finger to the knuckle, swift and sure, and marveled a little at the ease. God, he really was just loose and open, wasn’t he? A hole for Steve to command, to pleasure, and to use for pleasure in return.

Before he knew it, Steve was coaxing a second finger inside beside the first, and brushing against his prostate. The brunet jerked at that, a spark of pleasure going right to his hot and heavy cock. He thought about touching himself, about taking himself in hand and finishing it, but he wanted to cum like this, just from Steve’s sinful tongue and fingers thrusting inside, spreading him and teasing, a promise of what was to come. He couldn’t stop himself from babbling a little now, muttering a litany of Steve’s name and pleas and shifting back and forth to get his fingers deeper.

“Hnn, baby, please, Steve— _oh_ my god, I…I…”

Steve’s purpose was two-fold, as he alternated between petting the brunet’s prostate and scissoring his fingers, loosening him up as well as pleasuring him, getting him ready for the main event.

“That’s it, doll,” the blond muttered, slipping in a third finger. There was a little resistance here, but he knew Tony could take it, had taken more in the past. Slowly his partner opened up around him, and Steve stroked his prostate, those smooth, hot walls, until the scientist couldn’t take it anymore. Steve could feel when Tony was close, knew his partner’s body well enough to sense the change, and brought him to climax.

“Uhn, ahh, ahh—!”

Tony came with a stuttering moan, not particularly loud but plenty expressive, and music to Steve’s ears. The brunet shuddered as cum painted his stomach in short bursts, and he contracted around Steve’s thick fingers. The blond continued fucking him through it, worked against the resistance to keep him loose, until Tony’s hips stilled, and he dropped his head forward against the headboard between his hands, breathing heavily. Steve removed his fingers, pleased with the way his partner was lax against him. Tony had forgotten his weight in the haze of his orgasm, dropped down a little, but Steve didn’t mind. He could, naturally, take the weight.

It took a moment or two, his skin still warm and the blood rushing in his ears, but when Tony could talk again, he sighed an “Oh fuck, that was good,” with his eyes shut and the post-orgasm buzz in his veins.

The blond hummed in agreement beneath him, leaning up to bite a little into the flesh of Tony’s thigh. “Glad you enjoyed it,” Steve said, smiling a little. Maybe the beard had its uses after all.

“You know you’re the only one who can make me cum untouched?” Tony replied, voice dreamy at the revelation.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, though his pride was clear in his tone. The blond wrapped his hands around the brunet’s thighs, pulled him back from the headboard and into his lap. He didn’t care that his partner’s cum was staining his shirt now, it was going to come off shortly anyway.

“Yeah. I think I’ve done it to myself a handful of times, but it took way too much work. I’d much rather have you do it,” Tony said, bracing his hands on Steve’s shoulders.

“It’s my pleasure,” Steve replied, a mix of affection and desire in his blue eyes. He shifted his hips a little, just enough for Tony to feel his erection against his tailbone.

Tony smiled down at him. “I appreciate it. And that beard of yours.”

“What was it like?”

The brunet thought a moment, tilted his head and turned his eyes up to the ceiling. They caught the morning light from the window and shone gold. Steve loved it. “It was…a little infuriating, actually. I’ve definitely got some type of beard burn,” Tony replied. He leaned down, kissed Steve’s jaw. “Not that I mind.”

“Hm,” the blond replied thoughtfully. “I still prefer to be clean shaven.”

“Well let’s get on with it then, so you can go shave,” Tony grinned. He wiggled his hips back against the soldier’s cock.

Steve nodded enthusiastically. “It’s a deal.”

“But first,” the brunet added, “Take off your shirt. And your pants. It’s not fair that I’m naked and you’re hiding that ridiculously hot body.”

The soldier laughed a little. “Maybe I like looking at your body,” he replied. “And hiding mine while I’m at it.”

“That’s insanely unfair,” the scientist said. “I look like shit and you look amazing.”

“You don’t look like shit.”

Tony frowned a little. He certainly didn’t feel that was true. He had almost too many scars to list now: those from the arc reactor, the impalement scar on his abdomen, and the long, wispy scars up his left arm, that stretched a little towards his chest and up his neck. He’d lost a little muscle mass too, not noticeably, but could feel himself getting softer. He definitely needed to get back to working out. It was understandably hard to keep up with Steve visually, and he did have the excuse of a recovering body, but Tony couldn’t help but feel self-conscious these days. He didn’t want to get into an argument about it though, so he hummed noncommittally.

“But fine, I’ll strip,” Steve replied. He’d seen the way Tony’s lips twitched, could feel the seeds of an argument forming. It was best to stop it before it started. He sat up a little and tugged off his soiled shirt, dropped it off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. It was worth it for the smile that found its way to Tony’s face.

Tony slid off of him just long enough for the soldier to remove his pants and underwear. He crawled across the bed to reach into his nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube from the bottom drawer.

“You ready?” Steve asked, stretched out on the bed. He looked so good that it made Tony’s mouth water.

“Yeah,” the brunet replied. He tossed his partner the bottle of lube.

Watching the soldier lube up his big cock had heat blooming deep in him. Just the memory of how it felt inside him, of so many nights filled with pleasure was enough to make him warm, make his heart beat faster. He flexed his muscles in anticipation. God, had it really been four weeks? He wanted it, _needed_ it, and couldn’t believe they’d waited so long _by choice_. When Tony was in the hospital recovering, of course nothing had gone on, and he never even felt the desire, but that was almost five months ago. Now that he was somewhat back to his old self, despite a few more aches and pains than before, he definitely wanted a piece of Steve, as much as his body would allow.

Steve was hard and leaking when Tony climbed back on his lap. His own cock was steadily rising, despite the fantastic orgasm he’d had not ten minutes ago. Shout out to his libido.

Steve’s fingers settled around his waist, warm and grounding, and Tony couldn’t help but let out a pleased hum.

“I love you,” the scientist said. He leaned down and kissed the blond’s cheek. “Beard or no beard.”

Steve grinned. “Love you too, but beard only.”

“That better be a joke,” Tony replied. He squinted his eyes dangerously.

“Of course it is. Now be quiet and get on my cock.”

Tony scoffed in disbelief. “Ooh, I’ve definitely rubbed off on you. Don’t know if that’s a good thing.”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know either,” he admitted. But that was okay. He didn’t need to know, because the next thing he knew, Tony was sliding down on his length, slow but sure. The soldier couldn’t help but groan as that tight heat surrounded him, familiar and way too good after so long a wait.

His groan was matched by Tony’s, and the brunet’s head fell back, brows knit in pleasure as he bottomed out.

“God…” Tony sighed. “You feel so damn _good_.”

“Trust me, the feeling’s mutual. I can’t believe it’s been so long,” Steve replied. He couldn’t help but thrust up a little.

“Mm, me neither.” Tony met his thrust enthusiastically, rolled his hips.

They worked up a rhythm immediately, and the playful conversation dropped off, replaced by the sound of skin against skin, and Tony’s moans.

“You’re—so—damn—hot,” he said between gasps, shifting his hips to meet Steve’s insistent thrusts. He drove the soldier’s cock deeper, chills running through him as that firm length brushed against his prostate.

“ _You’re_ the hot one— _oh—_ look at you, open and wet, stuffed full with my dick…g-god, you take it so well,” Steve moaned, driving his hips up in a way that had Tony clenching around him. He fucked him deeper, shifted the angle a little to hit Tony’s prostate on every thrust.

Tony keened at his words, tightened his fingers around Steve’s shoulders. He could barely handle Steve’s occasional dirty talk on a normal day, but now, when he looked like this, it had his cock leaking even more. The desperation in his core was growing, and he put a little more work into it, lifting himself and dropping down to spear himself on the soldier’s length.

“Oh god—Steve, _Steve_ ,” he sighed, feeling a wave of arousal rush through him. He wanted to get there, needed to get there. Normally he liked to drag it out a little, but after waiting so long, he couldn’t.

Steve matched his pleading with a groan of his own, reached up to wrap a hand around Tony’s length. The brunet hissed at that, but eagerly surged forward, whimpered as his partner stroked him in time with his thrusts, thumbed the sensitive head and spread the slick that had leaked there down his shaft. Steve knew just how to handle him, how to drive him nuts. He certainly did drive him nuts. It didn’t take long for Tony to lose his mind entirely. Tony’s brain function all but disappeared, and instead his body led him on. He couldn’t control his voice anymore, wasn’t even sure what he was saying by the end of it. All he knew was how good it felt, how he needed more, and how good it would feel to tumble over the edge.

Steve wasn’t much better; his tone turned just short of animalistic, the moans almost punched out of his chest with their exertion, and he chased Tony over that peak, the tension and need in his core snapping when the brunet tightened around him and spilled over his fist.

The sound Tony let out was one of utter relief, to the point where it almost seemed as if he was crying, but the loose smile that spread over his lips told different.

The blond took pleasure in it, and that pleasure led him to finish. “Oh— _Tony_ —!” Steve moaned, burying himself deep and coming in short bursts. His fingers were tight against the scientist’s waist, and his heartbeat thundered in his ears. He could hardly breathe by the end of it, but a wave of satisfaction crashed over him, and he sunk into the mattress, muscles lax.

They both took a moment to breathe, reeling from the intensity, and the brunet let out a laugh. Steve returned it. God, he really needed that. They both did.

“So… what do you think of having a beard now?” Tony asked. He still sounded a little breathless. He grazed soft fingers against the blond’s facial hair.

“Still not my thing, but it has its merits,” Steve admitted. He pulled Tony off of his cock, grinned at the yelp he let out when Steve’s cum trickled out, and laid the brunet down at his side. Steve leaned over him, kissed him softly.

Tony smiled into the kiss, wrapped a loose arm around the soldier’s neck. “Agreed,” he muttered. He was, admittedly, a little sleepy now. His lower half throbbed deliciously, and his heart rate was still elevated, satisfaction and a rush of endorphins in his veins. He was exhausted in the best way, a way that he’d missed for too long.

Steve kissed him again, stroked his flank appreciatively, feeling just as happy. He noticed the hazy look in the brunet’s eyes though, and knew they wouldn’t be getting out of bed anytime soon. “Don’t you think we should get cleaned up?” he asked anyway, smiling a little.

The scientist waved a hand nonchalantly at the suggestion. “That can wait. Nap now,” he said, shutting his eyes and letting his hand fall against the bed.

The soldier rolled his eyes good naturedly, and got comfortable next to him. “Fine,” he replied, pressing a kiss to his partner’s forehead. “Nap it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
